kpop_fandom_clubfandomcom_es-20200213-history
A.C.E
Nombre: A.C.E (Internacional) 에이스 (eiseu) en Corea ¿Por qué 'A.C.E'?: Adventure Calling Emotions (Aventura que Llama a Emociones) basado en el concepto de desafío infinito. Para ser más específico tiene el significado de "El crecer de un héroe": Los miembros no pueden ser héroes reales a menos que se sacrifiquen y vivan experiencias con dificultades. Origen: Corea del Sur. Número de integrantes: 5 chicos. Debut: Corea: 23 de Mayo del 2017 Japón: 28 de Agosto del 2019 Nombre Fanclub Oficial: Choice (초이스) ¿Por qué 'Choice'?: Porque al igual que los fans eligieron a ellos para seguirlos, ellos como grupo también eligieron amar a todos sus fans. Lema: Set to be a Hero A.C.E (Ser un héroe A.C.E) Agencia: Beat Interactive (Corea del Sur) Carrera Pre-Debut El grupo consta de cinco miembros (Jun, Donghun, Wow, Jason, Chan) actualmente bajo la compañía Beat Interactive. Sin embargo, ya son muy conocidos por muchos fans debido a sus presentaciones en la calle en el popular distrito de Hongdae en Seúl, así como por los vídeos que han compartido en línea. El grupo ha realizado covers de grupos populares como EXO, BlackPink y BTS, entre otros. Comenzaron a trabajar juntos en 2016. Jason y Chan fueron anteriormente aprendices bajo JYP Entertainment, mientras que Jun y Wow habían entrenado previamente bajo CJ. El líder del grupo, Jun, apareció en el musical “Peste” y también en el programa “I Can See Your Voice”. Jason fue elegido de “K-Pop Star 2”, mientras que Donghun había alcanzado previamente el Top 10 en “Superstar K5” y apareció en “I Can See Your Voice 4”. 2017: Debut con su Primer Single 'Cactus' El grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de su canción “Cactus” el 23 de mayo. “Cactus” refleja las historias de vida de los miembros, y las compara con un cactus que se mantiene firme pase lo que pase. Antes del lanzamiento oficial del vídeo musical, A.C.E también llevó a cabo su showcase debut, donde hablaron sobre sus modelos a seguir, amigos ídolos, y mucho más. El vídeo musical "CACTUS", tuvo una gran repercusión en las redes sociales llegando al 1M de visitas en dos semanas y media, algo impresionante por ser un grupo rookie. También se ha ubicado en los puestos "Billboard". Regreso con su Segundo Single 'Callin' El 10 de octubre A.C.E publicó una imagen teaser para su primer regreso a través de las páginas oficiales del grupo, la imagen muestra el nombre del grupo en un fondo colorido. El 11 de octubre A.C.E publicó una segunda imagen teaser con el título de su canción "Callin". Del 12 al 16 de octubre A.C.E fue revelando vídeos teaser individuales para "Callin". Los breves vídeos muestran tomas individuales de los miembros y un adelanto de su nueva pista. El 17 de octubre A.C.E reveló el vídeo teaser grupal para "Callin", el cual muestra a los integrantes al atardecer, y de fondo se revela un breve adelanto de dicha canción. El grupo también reveló la portada oficial y una imagen teaser grupal. El 18 de octubre A.C.E realizó su regreso con el vídeo musical para "Callin". Entrada a MIX9 y THE UNIT. A.C.E repartió sus miembros para aparecer en ambos programas de supervivencia que se emiten a la vez, con el propósito de ganar fama y reconocimiento. Jun y Chan decidieron ingresar a The Unit, mientras que WOW, Jason y Dong Hun ingresaron a MIXNINE. Finalmente, Jason y Donghun consiguieron un puesto en el grupo de “MIXNINE” pero lamentablemente el debut se canceló. Chan también consiguió un puesto en el grupo final masculino y debutó como miembro de UNB. 2018: Single Digital Especial '5TAR' El 14 de marzo A.C.E dio a conocer a través de una imagen teaser que revelarían un sencillo especial titulado "5TAR (Incompletion)" el 15 de marzo a las 12 p.m. El grupo explicó que el sencillo es un regalo para sus fans por todo el amor y el apoyo que el grupo ha estado recibiendo. El live video de "5TAR (Incompletion)" fue lanzado el 4 de abril, mientras que el live video de "5TAR" fue lanzado el 20 de abril, la diferencia entre ambos es que en el primero sólo aparece Jun, WOW, Jason y Donghun y en el segundo se une Chan, quien no participó en la grabación de la versión original debido a sus actividades con UNB. Regreso con su Primer Album Repacked 'Adventures in Wonderland' El 23 de mayo A.C.E revelo la primera imagen teaser para su regreso con su primer album titulado "Adventures In Wonderland", el grupo ademas revelo la agenda oficial y el grupo ira revelando teasers consecutivos hasta su regreso el 7 de junio. Beat Interactive revelo que el album contendra sus sencillos anteriores ademas de otras tres pistas nuevas. Dek 25 de mayo al 31 de mayo A.C.E fue revelando imagenes teaser individuales y grupales consecutivamente en varias versiones "Day Version" y "Night Version". Del 28 al 31 de mayo A.C.E fue revelando teasers individuales para su cancion principal titulada "TAKE ME HIGHER", los breves videos muestran a los integrantes con un concepto divertido y desenfadado, los breves videos tambien muestran el ritmo de su nueva pista. El 2 de junio A.C.E revelo un video teaser oficial para su pista principal "TAKE ME HIGHER", el breve video muestra a los integrantes festejando y disfrutando, el breve video tambien revela una previa de "TAKE ME HIGHER". El 5 de junio A.C.E revelo la lista de canciones de su primer mini álbum "Adventures In Wonderland", el album contendra nueve pistas incluyendo la cancion principal "TAKE ME HIGHER" ademas de sus sencillos anteriores. El 6 de junio A.C.E revelo un adelanto de cada cancion incluida en su primer mini álbum "Adventures In Wonderland". El 7 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST, el grupo lanzó su álbum “A.C.E Adventures in Wonderland” junto al vídeo musical de la canción principal. Este comeback incluye a cuatro miembros ya que Chan está actualmente promocionando con UNB. “Take Me Higher” es una canción electro pop a medio tiempo con las armonías de varios instrumentos acústicos y una refrescante melodía pop/R&B. Expresa las emociones de un chico que siente que está en un mundo de fantasía cuando se enamora. Canción dedicada las/os fans En Mayo de 2019 empezaría una cuenta atrás sin contexto alguno que daría paso a el MV de "If you heard" una canción dedicada a Choice en la que A.C.E ha participado en la composición de la letra. El MV es una recopilación de la carrera de A.C.E desde el debut hasta la actualidad y en él también aparecen fans que han estado apoyándolos en los conciertos. La canción habla de como gracias a Choice han sido capaces de llegar tan lejos. 2019: Comeback con el segundo mini álbum "UNDER COVER" El MV para la canción principal "Under cover" fue publicado el 17 de mayo. Under cover debuta en el ranking de albums mundiales de la Billboard quedando en el puesto no. 9. Logró ser álbum no.1 en iTunes en EE.UU y no.17 en Europa el mismo día del lanzamiento. En una semana del lanzamiento se colocó en el puesto no.1 en el ranking de álbums de Hungría en iTunes y volvió a ser no.1 un mes después. Debut en Japón El 29 de Agosto tuvieron su debut en Japón con su single "All I want is you", una canción dedicada a sus fans.